The Thunder Rolls
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: KLABEKAH ALL THE WAY. Don't like, don't read. Takes place after they fled NOLA. "Rebekah, what is it?" he asks again as a clash of thunder can be heard outside. Rain is beating down on the windows but it goes unnoticed by the siblings. Rebekah begins to cry a little bit more as she loses control of her once tightly held emotions and whispers, "Everything, it is all my fault,"


_**Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this little story. I listened to the acoustic version of Sam Smith- Nirvana while writing this song and it was almost the title, but I felt better about this title. This story was written mostly at the request of xxdonedirtcheapxx and**_ i _ **hope you like it! There is not preamble to this story so everyone feel free to enjoy it!**_

* * *

How could she have done this? She lost everything because of her own selfish gluttony. Elijah lost his business empire, Klaus lost his safety of a home, and Rebekah lost her Marcel. Marcel had been the reason she had even summoned Mikael to New Orleans. She had been so narrow-minded that she blinded herself to the negative probabilities of bringing her father to town. Mikael destroyed everything, he always had. He ruined everything; however, if she were, to be honest, she wrecked it herself.

The original had been so consumed with her own desire of having Marcel for herself that she no longer cared what it took -or who it hurt- as long as she got what she wanted. Klaus always kept Rebekah on a short leash when it came to others affections and the sister was tired of it. So desperate to get retribution for time lost with her lover, she called the man she knew her brother feared most, not thinking of the realistic results of her actions.

In hindsight, it was evident that she would never have just been able to run Klaus out of town alone. Klaus clung to her with a vice-grip and only on special –often times dagger induced- times were they parted from one another. Rebekah runs her hands over her face breathing heavily as she lay on her bed in nothing but her blue bustier and underwear. Though temperature effects them little as vampires, she can not help but feel flushed from guilt and loss.

As Rebekah and her brothers now took up refuge in an abandoned home in Arkansas, Rebekah's mind overloaded her with multiple 'what if' scenarios. What if Marcel died not knowing she loved him? What if Mikael caught up to them? What if Elijah and Klaus discovered the truth of how Mikael had found them in New Orleans? What if her brothers hated her for her actions? What if Elijah dismissed her? What if Klaus could not longer stand to look at her? Countless hours tick by as Rebekah tossed and turned on her bed constantly on the edge of sleep, but just out of its grasp. She wished she could pretend that it was not because of what had happened in the crescent city, but she knew that it was exactly that. Laying in silence, she stared up at the ceiling and heard a sound off in the distance from outside.

Thunder.

A storm was approaching and though she no longer feared thunder as she had as a child it brought to mind many recollections of her once simple life. A time in her life when all she really worried about was making sure she didn't dirty her dress too much when roughing around with her brothers. A time before she suddenly had everything to wear and no desire to wear any of it. A time when she could rely on her mother to feed her and her father to shield her from danger. A time before the fighting and arguing between those same parents brought their family to the edge. A time when she could admit something scared her or startled her. A time before she had to wear a constant mask of strength around everybody even those closest to her. A time when she could go to Klaus for anything under the sun. A time when Klaus would follow her to the ends of the earth simply to see her smile. A time before their emotions became unruly.

As the storm began to roll across the open plains of Arkansas, Rebekah could not stand the lonely silence of her room any longer. She stood from her bed and wrapped herself in her pale green silk robe. Once a loose knot was tied at her waist, she slipped out of her room and traveled swiftly down the hall and entered Klaus' room with no preamble. Once the door was closed behind her, she looked to him on his bed and observed as he slept with an arm over his head and his bare chest rose and fell. Rebekah unfastened the knot of her gown and let it drop to the ground as she approached his bedside. Gently, she crept into his bed beside him and then inched onto his side taking relief in his closeness.

Having woken him from his sleep, Klaus' arms moved around Rebekah's back to hold her to his chest and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Rebekah shifts her head up and kisses his collar bone and neck while her hands begin to move over his chest. Klaus murmurs lightly in his chest. "Rebekah," he breathes quietly as she slowly straddles his hips and kisses up his neck, "Elijah could…" he adds unable to fully state his thought but knows that his meaning gets across. They never had intimate times like this if their older brother was near. It was too risky and they could not handle him disapproving of their love for one another.

However, at this moment in time, all Rebekah wanted was to forget what she had done to destroy her family. Though neither of her brothers knew it, her guilt ate away at her and all she wanted to do was make her brother feel better for the distress she had caused him. She resumes kissing his neck and moves across his chest while her hips roll against his groin. Klaus moans low and his pelvis rolls up to meet hers. Klaus swiftly unlaces the bustier from his sister and tosses it to the floor. Rebekah smirks at his actions and removes his boxers to join on the floor. Klaus pulls her down so their bare chest is now pressed together causing them both to let a small moan. While her chest lays atop him, Klaus kisses her deeply and removes the last piece of clothing dividing them. Rebekah smiles as she feels all of her bare flesh pressing now against his. She sits up slowly and grinds her now bare core along him making them both groan. Without warning, Rebekah lowers herself on Klaus' recently hardened and exposed member.

Klaus takes in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. His hands are on her hips and her hands are on his chest. Nothing about this moment was for her pleasure, she wanted him to have it all because in her mind she did not deserve happiness. She had shattered her family home and safety and for that, she did not merit pleasure. Klaus flipped them over, hovering over Rebekah while pressing his left forearm into the mattress. He balanced on his arm as he pumped in and out of her body at a smooth but quick pace. Rebekah arched as one of his hands moved down her body and had begun to quickly rub the most sexually sensitive part of her anatomy.

Though she fought against pleasure, Klaus was hell-bound to bring her over the edge before he let himself go. With a hint of vampire speed assisting his thumb, Rebekah felt the cliff getting close fast and before she knew it, she was kissing Klaus deeply to prevent any loud noises from traveling around the room as she fell over the cliff. She could feel him smirk in their kiss as she let go and after a few more pumps, Klaus released himself inside of her with a small growl in their kiss.

As they both began to come down from their highs, Rebekah began to feel the reality of the world creep back up to the forefront of her mind and can not hold up her mask of civility any longer. Klaus pulls himself out of her and moves his head back just in time to see the first couple of tears slip out of her eyes. "What is it, love?" he asks her in a light and genuine voice.

Rebekah shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Nik," she replies in a weak -almost broken- voice. The blonde was finding it hard to form coherent sentences right now, but she could not help but get out the apology at the very least. As she fights to gain back control of herself, the sound of thunder and heavy rain begins to erupt outside the large bay windows of Klaus' room.

Klaus looks at her with confusion and a rare look of concern, "What do you have to be sorry for?" he asks cupping her cheek with his hand and whipping her tears away, "Rebekah, what is it?" he asks again as a clash of thunder can be heard outside. Rain is beating down on the windows but it goes unnoticed by the siblings.

Rebekah begins to cry a little bit more as she loses control of her once tightly held emotions and whispers, "Everything, it is all my fault," and then tries to turn away from him.

Klaus moves to her left side and holds her close to his chest as she sobs uncontrollably. Another crash of thunder is heard outside and it causes Klaus to look up abruptly at the storm outside. He takes a brief moment to register the irony before he looks back down to Rebekah. He hushes her tenderly and runs a hand through her golden hair in attempts to soothe her, "Shhh it will be alright," he assures her, "We will be alright," he tells her and kisses her forehead. Rebekah attempts to shake her head in protest, but no longer feels the strength to do so. Klaus gently turns onto his back and pulls her to lay on his chest and waits for her personal storm of emotions to pass.

After a few moments, Rebekah's sobbing simmers down until she is nearly silent. Klaus doesn't speak until she is breathing steadily to which he mutters, "We have endured much worse together, sweetheart," he reminds her and turns her head up on his chest to meet his eyes, "We will do fine just the same again. Always and Forever, little sister,"

Rebekah feels a small twinge of guilt flush through her again, but instead of it consuming her like before she pushes it down while pushing herself up. Rebekah moves up his body and kisses him sweetly. Holding the kiss for slightly longer than intended, Rebekah ultimately pulls back and looks into Klaus' eyes and whispers back, "Always and Forever, Niklaus,". It takes another fifteen minutes for the storm outside to pass, and when it does Klaus takes a bit of joy in finally being able to hear the soft sounds of Rebekah's gentle snoring.

* * *

 _ **Well,** ** _th_ ere you have it! And Rebekah lives with that guilt for another 100 years before the truth came out. If you would like more from me or have a specific request feel free to let me know and I might be able to work something out :) Please leave your comments before and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
